Purple Immortality
by AsphionaMalfoy
Summary: Cassiopeia is just another girl in our time- or so she thinks until one night changes everything. Follow her as she is sent through time and finds herself enslaved to those mysterious grey eyes. i suck at summaries; the fanfic's much better than it. SBXOC JPXLE


Chp.1- They Exist

**Cassy's POV**

"Bye Trixie! loved the Potter sleepover, hun! Bye " I Cassiopeia, alias Cassy, hugged her best friend goodbye after the Potter-marathon-sleepover at her place. We had planned the sleep-over for Trixie's fourteenth birthday and had spent the night hogging- yes, hogging, not exactly prim little ladies are we- Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans while watching all the HP movies and exaggerating/acting out our favourite parts from the , _most_ of them were those of the Marauders... phah! who am I kidding? ALL of them were Marauder scenes. I even had the honour of playing Snape in a tutu while james (Trixie) tormented me- only one word for it- EPIC- 'nuff said.

We waved to each other, grinning like maniacs as Trixie and her Mum drove off in their car after dropping me home. I grinned to myself and turned around, tugging at the strap of my bag full of my stuff that included a HUGE portion of Harry Potter merchandise- actually pretty much all of it- and my, err.. other stuff that i own.. you know like clothes, and, erm, other get the idea.

I turned around and walked up to the door of my house. Everything seemed eerily quiet. All of a sudden i started feeling scared and my heart-beat rocketed. Call me crazy, but I felt as if something was wrong-TERRIBLY wrong- and terribly wrong it was.

Tears started pricking the the back of my eyes as i turned on the light and found two bodies on the floor. One of a woman- who had passed on to me the unusual black of her hair, the shape of her body, her face, her smile-limp next to the body of a man whose mass of curls appeared in my hair, whose love i had claimed the day I was born.

The bodies started to blur and disappeared from view as I screwed my eyes shut and a silent sob escaped my throat. Both were lying dead- GODDAMN DEAD- shock carved into their faces; funny how much it looked like Tom Riddle's death, i thought, then smacked myself mentally. My parents were lying bloody dead in front of my eyes and yet Harry Potter found a place in my head. Wow, i thought, they must be proud, eh.

But no matter how much I try to shake the thought away, it seemed to carve into my brain. No matter how broken I was, the thought etched, engraved, made its presence irremovable and branded itself in my brain. I was broken, yes, but I was a strong-minded person, I'll give myself that; and my parents' teaching to stand straight up and face the situation did not allow e to shatter to pieces. I was like an object, fully cracked yet still in one piece.

Does James know? I thought, JAMES! he was supposed to be home too, wasn't he? My eyes widened at the thought of my elder brother- the person I loved the most- to pieces- in the whole wide world. Please let him be alive, please, please, PLEASE! I thought as I frantically looked for him. I made my way to the staircase and there, a piece of me fell down and shattered into a million tiny needles, all piercing my heart, erupting in flaming shreds. A cold, numbing, ice-like sensation, making its way from the tips of my fingers and toes towards the flames in my heart. And then- it happened- fire met ice- a burning sensation numbed my body and yet the pain  
was nothing like I had felt before. The pain exploded inside of me, breaking me, shattering me into pieces as I sank down wide-eyed, body shaking with poorly suppressed sobs; head in my hands.

I don't know how long I was like that but the feeling of another living being's presence and a faint glow coming from an indistinguishable source made me look up; and I choked on air.

Standing above me, a man, wearing a dark cloak; head, a mystery beneath the hood holding a stick with a ball of blue light at the end, and the sleeve of his left forearm failing to hide what was, unmistakably a skull with a ghastly snake protruding from its mouth- wait a minute- it isn't a stick... hell it's a bloody WAND! my eyes widened to the size of saucer plates as the unbelievable truth sank in and spilled like vomit from my mouth-' WIZARDS EXIST."

Both the Death Eater and I were still in the eerie silence that loomed over the house as my words sank in and morphed into one little thought; " RUN!". I gripped that one little word like a lifeline and ran; ran like i had never run before, but hey, the guy was a wizard wasn't he? He pointed his wand at me and in slow motion, I saw his lips move as a jet of purple light erupted from his wand and I instinctively screwed my eyes shut; waiting for the pain, the change but it didn't come.

Intrigued, I opened my eyes expecting to wake up from this terrible dream. But NO-O! no siree! nothing is supposed to be normal today. Nu-uh. No chance of that- why? because I'm standing in a blur of colours whirring soundlessly by me and, I guess, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped and I being the person-to-whom-nothing-normal-or-sane-ever-happens I was, I found myself standing inside a house.


End file.
